One Word
by SkyGem
Summary: A songfic based on the song One Word by Lee Jun Ki. Please r&r. Angsty. Shounen-Ai. Royal Pair,


SkyGem: Hey guys! This is a Royal Pair songfic based on one of my favorite singers songs. His name is Lee Jun Ki, and the song is called One Word. I hope you enjoy this fic.

**One Word**

_The wind that blows on me, blows on you…  
_

I stopped walking, and looked at the ground. Closing my eyes, I let the cold winter air sweep through me, imagining it was cleansing me of these painful feelings. But no matter how long I stood there in the cold, the snow falling gently around me, I felt nothing of the calmness of my surroundings.

_The light that shines on me, shines on you_

Turning my face up to the heavens, eyes still closed, I tried to keep from crying. Finally opening my eyes, I looked up at the cold light of the full moon, and the pinpoints of light among the darkness that were the stars in the sky. The night sky usually calmed me, but tonight, it just made me feel all the more lonely, because I no longer had someone to watch it with.

_We live in the same world, but separated…_

Turning my face back to the road, I brought my hands up and blew on them in an attempt to warm them. Slowly, I willed my numb legs to move forward. As I walked, memories of the two of us kept flooding my mind.

_I want to see you, my heart breaks_

I slowed down as I realized where I had arrived. Standing under a streetlight, I turned my head and looked at the house directly across the street from me, feeling my heart break all over again. Looking up at the upstairs window, I hoped to catch a glimpse of him, but I hoped in vain. He was nowhere to be seen.

_Without you, I am worthless_

Tearing my gaze away from the house, I hurried on, wanting to get home already, and get out of the cold. Arriving at my home, I fumbled in my pockets for my keys, but suddenly, the door swung open, and there stood my mother, looking worried. She threw my arms around me, and I stood there for a second, wishing it were **his** arms wrapped around me. Gently extracting myself from her arms, I turned towards the stairs and headed up without a word. Getting to my bedroom, I changed my clothes, then flopped down onto my bed. I lay there for what seemed like hours but was in fact a dew minutes, then I closed my eyes, and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

_When I wake up, my yearning increases like a debt_

Jerking up, I looked around, and found I was back in my own bed, my shirt soaked with sweat. The phantom hands I had dreamed holding my own had disappeared, leaving behind only a dull aching in my chest that I felt might never go away. Letting my head fall back to the pillow, I allowed a few tears slip out, which was followed by a flood. Finally, after crying my heart out, my eyes closed, and I fell into the abyss of darkness once again.

_Madly, I search for you…  
_

Looking around, I found myself in an inky blackness. Far ahead, I saw a faint glow, and headed towards it. Soon, the glow took form, and I saw him. Running forward, I stretched my hand out, trying to catch him. But, just before I was within reach, he gave me a look of cold indifference and turned and move away from me.

_Just one word saying "I love you"…_

Forcing my lips to move, I tried to form the words around my tongue.

I love you.

I shouted as loud as I could, but none of it made a difference. His steps didn't falter. He just kept moving, farther and farther out of my reach.

_Just one word asking "come back"_

Giving it another try, I opened my mouth.

Come back.

It came as a whisper this time. Again, it made no difference.

_The words stick in my chest, the tears fall first_

Suddenly, I realized I hadn't said the words aloud. My mouth had formed the words, but no sound had come out. It was all in my imagination. My tears were falling so hard, it was impossible to form the right sounds.

_I missed the chance to say just one word_

Just before he disappeared completely from view, he turned towards me, and I felt a flame of hope ignite. Then, his lips pulled into a cruel smirk, and the flame was smothered. Turning around once again, he took the one step that carried him out of my field of vision, and I got quickly to me feet, running after him. Searching wildly.

_My aggravated love is breaking out…_

Again, I jerked up, and found myself in my bed. The difference between this dream and the last was frightening. I couldn't calm down enough to sleep. Getting out of bed, I walked over to my desk.

_I cannot hide it anymore…_

Looking in the mirror, I found my tearstained face. It seemed so normal to me now. I could no longer remember what my face looked like not stained, as it was, with tears. Looking to the side, I say a picture of the two of us together, and grabbed it down, ripping it in half.

_It is laziness that allows this separation_

Looking down at the floor, I saw the pieces of the picture, then bent down and picked them up, cradling them gently. Opening a drawer, I took out a roll of tape and lovingly taped the two pieces together. Gently, I took the picture, and put it back in its place.

_Always putting off the remedy until tomorrow_

Looking over at the window, I saw the sun peeking through the crack in my curtains. Going over, I threw open my curtains and was surprised to see how late into the day it was. Pulling on a pair of jeans, I headed out of the house, having made up my mind. I was going to tell him the words I had not been able to say. I had hardly taken two steps out the door when I saw him.

_Time stops and you are getting further away_

Everything seemed to be in slow motion as he turned his gaze on me, giving me a pained look. Suddenly, his attention was taken away, and he looked down at his companion. Following his gaze, I saw her for the first time. She was attractive. Looking back at his face, I saw his lips pull into a hesitant smile.

_I know this, but still I wait…_

I walked over to him, crossing the street without looking to see if there were any cars. I saw him turn to me expectantly, and a seed of hope was planted once again.

_The only thing more painful than not speaking that word_

I opened my mouth to say it.

I love you.

But suddenly, his eyes widened, and he looked to the right. Turning my head to follow his gaze, my eyes widened. My brain could barely comprehend the vision I was seeing.

_Is that I did not hear you say it either…_

As the car rushed towards me, the driver honking, yelling at me to get out of the way, I stood still

Move!

The last thing I heard before surrendering to the pain was the sound of his beautiful voice, shouting that one word. The voice I had been yearning for these past weeks.

_Just one word that said you loved me_

The first thing I was aware of was a pair of warm hands wrapped around mine, their presence the greatest comfort imaginable. Then came the words, as if from a long way away.

I love you.

_Just one word could have made me happy_

Hearing this one word sent shivers up my spine. All the pain of the past two weeks vanished, and I basked in the pure bliss of the moment.

_The regrets and my longing linger_

Then I came to my senses. He had moved on. This was just a dream. There was no way these hands and loving words I was imagining were real. I had missed my chance. I hadn't been able to tell him.

_Though you forgot me… how can I forget you?_

He had moved on. He had forgotten me. But I hadn't forgotten him. That's why I was still having these fantasies. A deep running sorrow and regret took the place of the happiness that had filled me just moments ago, and I opened my eyes to dispel the illusion.

My eyes fluttered open, and yet the warmth from my hands didn't disappear. Looking up, I saw a face that I recognized like the back of my hand. His eyes were red and puffy, as if he had been crying, and his face became relieved when I opened my eyes. I could not comprehend why he was here, but I was not about to let this chance slip. I opened my mouth and let free the words I had kept inside me all along.

"I love you."


End file.
